Petra's True Self
by Ender'sGameWillNeverDie
Summary: Petra gets placed in Dragon Army, but who is their commander? When he walks into the barracks' door, she realizes she loves him. (even though she already knew Ender) pairing is /\Petra x Ender/\ Rated M-MA for lemons and stuff Little children not advised P.S. there will be a big supprise at the end!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to story:

As my first fanfic it probably will not be my best story. Pairing is Ender**_x_**Petra or Endtra/Petder or what ever.

This is based of the charactors of the movie (hair color, or whatever) and the plot of the book.

TS (time/setting): Right after Ender got promoted to leader of the Dragon Army

ADFOS (Anomalies and Differences From Original Story): Petra was put in Dragon and was B Toon's leader. Also her age at the time was 13 and ender was/is 11 and a a half. (in the Book, Ender was 9.5 and Petra was something like 10.6)

Any other ADFOS that I add will be mentioned in other chaptors.

So READ AND ENJOY!

RATED M-MA for mature content (although in my opinion it should be T)

and one last thing: I will most likely have many short chapters, rather than a few long chapters, so that you guys can get updates faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**(as I promised) this will be a short chapter to just set the plot, y'know. please enjoy! comment and like and do whatever you do on fanfiction, IDK**

** song choice: Avicii- the days (Lyric Video) play the song when you see "-play song"**

**...**

**-Petra's POV-**

I was lying in my bunk, overhearing Bonso and a toon leader racing eachother at disasembling guns and putting them back together. Bonso always won. Boys and their stupid competative ways. I was currently trying to beat a game called Mazor's Razor. It was supposed to be a reanactment of Mazer's battle before he died crashing into the large bugger ship. Just as I shot down 4 more drones, a message popped up on my desk, blocking my view. "Dammit!" I said. Luckily no one heard me over their laughter. That would have been embarassing. I continued to read the message: "_**NEW PROMOTION: REPORT TO DRAGON ARMY, FOLLOW**_** GRAY-ORANGE-GRAY" **_Oh great_, I thought. _first I have this hell-hole of Salamander lead by Bonso, now I get to be in Dragon army; the army that hasn't won a game in 4 years! _I was never getting into command school, was I?

I picked up my desk and started walking out when Bonso grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded. I turned my desk's screen toward him. He chuckled, "Hope you have fun in the loser army!" _Idiot, _I thought. Since I never have been in the Dragon/Asp/Centipede part of the battle school, I'll estimate that I got to about halfway there when I felt the urg to pee. I checked my desk for the nearist Lady's room. Luckily, it was just around the corner. Beyond that, about a 2 minutes' walk away was Dragon Army's Barracks. I stepped into the restroom and noticed another girl in there. I saw her yesterday during lunch. I thought I heard someone call her Wu. I noticed she was wearing the orange and gray colors of Dragon Army. "You're in Dragon Army?" I asked as if I didn't know. After she replied I told her that I just got transfered. In exchange she said that everyone in Dragon just got transfered.

As she walked out, I realized that I was about to wet myself and quickly jumped into one of the stalls and relieved myself. I then proceeded to the barracks and entered. Each barracks was set up so veterans where in the front and launchies/newbies were in the back. Even though each commander had his or her own quarters, there was always an extra bed for them. I noticed that the only two beds not claimed were the top and bottom bunks by the door. Nobody, and I mean nobody ever wanted the bottom bed by the door. I don't know why, but that's the way it is. Rather than take the top bunk, I took the bottom one so as to not piss of the commander if he wanted to stay in here (as if).

After a hour of waiting, the commander finally showed up. The door slowly opened and everyone in front snapped-to and the rest of us followed. I was talking to Wu, the only other girl, who's bunk was in th back, so I couldn't see who the commander was from my vantage point. I heard him call out to every one "Bunking will be arranged by seniority. Veterans to the back of the room, newest soldiers to the front." it was the reverse of the usual pattern.  
>- <span><em><strong>play song "Avicii The Days (Lyrics<strong>_** Video)" and continue reading**  
><span> I recognized, the voice. It was Ender Wiggins'. After we rearanged. I realized that me and Ender shared the bunk; me on top, him on bottom. normally I would be unhappy about being near my commanders and having them judge me. But since they always slept in their own quaters, I didn't sweat it. at least not until he said, "To ensure that you'll be working hard when not training: I'm gonna sleep in the barracks every night." _Dammit! _I thought to myself. _Worst day by far! T_hat all changed when Ender came to place his desk on his bed and I relized that I had a huge crush on him.  
>It was like the flame of a torch that my heart desired. I felt a burning passion in my bosom. I wanted him, I loved him.<p> 


End file.
